A telescoping shaft is proposed as a motor vehicle steering shaft in which an inner shaft and an outer shaft are serration fitted together so as not to rotate but to slide axially relative to each other (for example, Patent Literature 1). The profile of serrations normally conforms to the JIS (Japanese Industrial Standards).